My Breakfast with Miku
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: A young college student receives a gift that he will treasure for life. A sci-fi/romance bit of fluff from the master of fan fiction. Contains a moment of language.
1. Becoming Human

My Breakfast with Miku

Chapter one: Becoming Human.

_For Marco and Rachel-Happy Anniversary!_

_Author's note: This idea has been swimming in my head for a week now and needed to be put down onto paper. I thought to myself one night at work, what kind of fluff can you come up with that would involve Miku Hatsune? This and the second, forthcoming chapter will answer that._

"Producer-san? Producer-san?" her voice broke through the chill of the morning, soft and sweet like a snowflake. I pulled the covers close to me to shield off the chill of the AC in the room, she nudged me. "Producer-san wake up, you said you'd make Miku breakfast?" she said. She has been two days human and she still insisted to use the third person perspective when talking. I glanced at my alarm clock. It was 8 A.M; I had spent most of the night playing The Sims 3 and Duke Nukem 3D on my pc and writing down the facts of her new human body in a small journal. She sat next to me that night and enjoyed the show. I went to bed at midnight so it had been a good 8 hours sleep, what the hell, a promise is a promise.

Before I begin to tell you about breakfast I must briefly tell you the facts of how Miku Hatsune became a human being. I was a Communications Studies major at Kent State on the verge of graduation when my friend from Portugal told me he was sending me Miku. He knew I had a talent for song writing and a love for Miku. I would have preferred a Manga seeing as he was trying to save money, but he told me under no certain terms I would receive nothing less than the best. I hung out with a group of Computer tech majors and Bio majors, at a small gathering every Friday night. We'd watch anime and discuss various topics like how much we hated "Twilight" and wish Edward Cullen would get hit by a truck going down I-90. It was when I told them I was getting an android one of them, Philip, asked me a question.

"Ya ever heard of wetware?" Phil asked me, sipping on a cup of NOS energy drink spiked with a blue Pixie Stick.

"I have heard of it, some kind of computer program that can simulate organs, right?" I said.

"Yeppers, it just so happens we have a project going on at the bio lab working on it and it is almost perfect. Those rats look like they have human organs, which they do. The Nano technology accelerates cell growth making them more human than human, if you pardon the Blade Runner allusion." Phil said and poured himself a Blue Agave Full Throttle and spiked it with a red Pixie Stick.

"What's this have to do with me?" I said.

"Well, if you want to fuck her you would run into some problems." Phil said.

"Who said I wanted to screw her," I said, "I'd cuddle with her but no love making."

"Well even if you did want to cuddle with her," Phil said, "She'd be very fragile."

"Get to the point, Phil." I said.

"If we have your permission we can make her human for you?" he said.

"I don't know? Lefton would shut it down in a heartbeat if he knew." I said referring to the president of the university that was so despised here on campus.

"I put in a request and we got funding, all we need is an android. Please?" he said.

"Okay, "I said, "But if you fuck her up I'll send my friend down here to whoop your ass personally." And with that the adventure began.

Miku came right towards finals week in a large cardboard box. I had to use a cart reserved for moving to take her to the dorm. Phil said bring her down at 10 PM I had 4 hours to kill. Opening the box I sat Miku on my bed and looked for her power button. There was none. I looked at the instructions and read them carefully. I guess all I had to say was, "Miku on." And I did. Miku came to life, her blue eyes shining and her aquamarine hair tousled.

"Hi, I'm Miku," she said and pulled a leek out of her pocket, "Want a Leek?" I smiled.

"No, no leeks for me, thanks." She began twirling the leek, singing the leek spin song. I sat there and watched her, her voice was soft and light but not bad as a singer. It was when Phil called me earlier than expected I took my eyes off the leek for a moment.

"We're ready when you are." He said.

"I thought you said 10?" I said.

"We got done earlier than planned. Bring her on down so we can get this done and over with." Phil said. I swallowed hard and hung up the phone.

"Miku," I said, "how would you like to go with me for a walk?" Miku stopped spinning the leek and looked at me.

"Miku never been on a walk before." She said.

"Well it's not a far one, come on, the night is right for one anyway." I said and put on my Thundercats Hoodie. Miku took my hand. I could feel the synthetic skin, warm and could feel the servos move under her fingers. Soon they would be flesh and bone. I walked out of the dorm into the full moon lit night, Miku holding on to me as we walked towards the Biology building.

When we got to the basement of the Bio building I could see Phil and his partner in crime Glen in white lab coats. I knew Miku was afraid, her gears were moving overtime, her skin was too warm. She shook like a leaf.

"What is this, producer-san?" She said giving me the pet name most Vocaloid's gave their owners.

"Miku, we're going to help you. I thought you'd like to know what it was like to be human?" I said. Miku's eyes grew wide.

"Miku scared." She said in her childlike voice.

"It's going to be okay Miku, Phil and Glen are professionals." I said.

"Miku don't care, don't hurt Miku." She said making weeping sounds with no tears flowing.

"I'm sorry Miku, " I said, and then said those two words I knew she dreaded, "Miku off."

The operation was a slow one. Phil had Nano bots being placed in an IV drip while he grafted cells to her now voided cavity. Her skin was covered in patches designed to grow human flesh on her frame. I sat by her side and held her hand, clasping my mentors gift, a disciples cross, in my other. Silently I prayed to the lord to help Miku. Once Phil and Glen were finished they told me it would take two to three days for the whole thing to come together. It was Friday, I had nowhere else to go, so I walked back to my dorm and brought back a pillow and some blankets. I lay on that cold tile floor and listened to the meep of her monitor.

It was day three when near tragedy turned to triumph. Phil and Glen stopped by early in the morning to check on her progress. I was sleeping on the floor when I heard Glen shout an f-bomb.

"She's going down, everything is failing!" Glen shouted. Miku's monitor started meeping like a bad game of pong. Phil tried to inject her with more Nano bots but by then it was too late. I walked over to them.

"Don't tell me she's," I said, they nodded.

"Sorry man, I guess we screwed up somewhere." Phil said

Tears flowed down my cheek as I looked at the frail girl who's eyes were never going to open. Phil and Glen slowly walked out of the room as I held on to her hand. I knew then what I wanted to do. I sat next to her and pulled out my notebook. I had been wanting to write a song for Miku to sing, and I found one in my head that was just perfect. I began to sing to her.

"It's a little bit funny

This feeling inside

I'm not one of those

Who can

Easily hide

Don't have much money

But

Boy if I did

I'd buy us a house where

We both could live.

If I was a sculptor

But then again no

Or a man who makes potions in a

Traveling show

I know it's not much

But it's the best I can do

My gift is my song and

This one's for you."

I stopped and began to cry, I had been working on this song for three days singing it to myself non-stop. It was then I heard her voice rise from the ashes like a phoenix.

"And you can tell everybody

This is your song

It may be quite simple but

Now that it's done,"

Miku and I both began to sing our voices in harmony

"I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is

Now you're in the world."

"Producer-san!" Miku shouted

"Miku, oh god, I thought I lost you." I said holding her close to me, her scent almost drove me wild.

"Promise me, producer-san," Miku said, "That you will do anything for me." I nodded.

"I love you, maybe when I go home for the summer, I'll make us breakfast." I said.

"Miku would love that!" she put her outfit on and held my hand. As we walked into the bright Kent day, which was rare in May, I felt love for the first time.


	2. Breakfast is Served

My Breakfast with Miku

Chapter 2: Breakfast is served

_For Spawnspectre_

Miku stood beside me at the counter while I showed her the finer points of making coffee.

"Two and a half scoops make perfect coffee for me." I said and handed her the coffee scoop. She measured the perfect amount and placed it in the basket with the filter. I set it inside the coffee pot and filled the water while Miku turned on the radio. Lady GaGa's "Judas" was playing in the background while I pulled out the waffle batter I made last night and plugged in the waffle iron.

"Miku do you want anything else besides waffles and coffee?" I said. She let out a cute humming sound as she thought.

"Miku want bacon and eggs." She said. I went to the fridge and pulled out the bacon and eggs and sat them down on the counter. I cracked four eggs and whisked them with salt and pepper while Miku sat at the table and thumbed through the newspaper. She looked at the stories with some amount of puzzlement. The photos of the earthquake in Japan caught her interest.

"Producer-san, " Miku said as I poured the waffle batter, "Those people in Japan, they are going to be okay right?" I looked at her, her eyes were rimmed with tears.

"Miku, they are going to be just fine, I have faith that they will be. It's just a bump in the road in their life. If it makes you feel better I donated five bucks to the Red Cross for them." She perked up right away.

"Producer-san a really nice guy. Miku so lucky to have him." She said. I smiled.

The waffles finished as soon as I had pulled the last piece of bacon out from the pan. I made four of them, two for each of us. I handed Miku her plate and I sat down , pouring syrup on my waffle and adding cream to my coffee. Miku squeezed the syrup onto her waffles and began to tear right into them. I had to admit the little sounds she made while eating were cute. Little giggles and sighs escaped her mouth.

"Producer-san a really good cook!" Miku said as she took a sip of her coffee. Noticing the temperature she chugged the entire cup and went for another. She placed a small bit of sugar in her coffee and a lot of cream , cooling it down to where she could chug it again.

"Slow down on that coffee Miku." I said.

"Why?" She said puzzled.

"It has a lot of chemicals that will make you really jittery. I think two is enough." I said. She smiled as I finished my bacon and eggs and set my plate in the sink. Miku wolfed hers down and handed me her plate.

"Well what does producer-san want to do next?" Miku said. I smiled, there was one thing I wanted to do. I turned on my CD Player and selected a CD of love songs. Etta James' "At Last" came on. I took Miku's hand and lead her onto the floor. I held her close to me. Her scent was so intoxicating We moved across the living room slowly swaying in time with the music. As the song ended she looked up at me and smiled.

"Miku loves producer-san." She said and kissed me passionately on the lips. She then went to my Cd collection and picked out the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack. "Come What May" came on the stereo and she began to sing.

"Never knew

I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I love you more and more

Listen to my heart can you hear it sing

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change winter to spring

But I'll love you until the end of time."

I began to tear up, I began to sing with her.

"Come what may,

Come what May

I will love you

Until my dying day"

I held her close to me and smiled .

"Miku is all yours, your songstress." She said I smiled. I suggested a trip to the mall, she eagerly agreed and we both went to get ready.

It has been three years since that day when Miku and I fell in love . We have two kids now, Marco and Rachel, and a third one on the way. I am a successful novelist with over 20 New York Times Best Sellers and Miku has a fabulous singing career. She just won a Grammy last year and is headlining a tour with Lady GaGa and Katy Perry called the "Girl Power" Tour. She still puts on a private concert though for her producer-san. Last night I asked her if we will always be this happy. She smiled and said "Forever, and ever Producer-san."

_The End_


End file.
